The Test! Bum bum bum
by The Last Performer
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara take a test Kurama and Hiei give them... One-shot fic. Short, non-descrpitive...


Mei: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own the question. It's the freakish tongue twister that's actually quite easy to say, but hard to answer.

This is a pretty stupid story… But I was hyper. Do _NOT_ blame me… I couldn't help myself to all the candy… You shouldn't read it. It's retarded.

Reikai

"You want us to give them a test?" Hiei asked Koenma, contemplative.

"Yes! But it can only have one question. All or nothing!" Koenma grinned cockily.

"Why do we need to, Koenma?" Kurama asked him, already thinking of a question to give the Spirit Detective and his friend.

"For my sheer entertainment!" He grinned at Hiei and Kurama. "Hurry! I want to see how bad they do!"

"Hn," Hiei nodded and walked out. Kurama nodded also and followed Hiei.

The streets in Ningenkai

Kurama and Hiei walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They all greeted each other. Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara to meet them at the school in the morning. Then Kurama and Hiei started going back home.

"We still need a question," Hiei said as they were going back.

"No we don't!" Kurama smiled. "I've already thought of one!"

"In that case…" Hiei jumped back into his _tree, _"G'night." And Hiei went to sleep. Kurama lay on his bed and went to sleep; quite content with the question he had come up with.

The next day at the school

When Yusuke walked in he saw Kurama writing something on the chalkboard. Yusuke sat down, managing to mutter ", this has got to be the stupidest thing I've waken up this early for!"

Kuwabara ran in, thinking he was late, as always, and sat down.

Hiei gave both of them a sheet of notebook paper. "Copy what Kurama wrote down on the board, then answer the question!" Hiei demanded loudly. "And I want a full heading too!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, rather confused. They both wondered how Hiei knew what the heck a heading was.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at the board and read it.

_How much wood could a Woodchuck chuck if a Woodchuck could chuck wood?_

_8_

_16_

_Woodchucks can't chuck wood because they don't have thumbs._

_Not enough information to find the answer._

_Which one is it? Well… If I multiply the number of times they say Woodchuck by the times they just say chuck…_Yusuke thought to himself, choosing B.

_A! If I multiply the times the say Woodchuck by the number of times they say chuck then I get the right answer! _Kuwabara laughed cockily to himself as he chose A. They both turned in their tests, sure they had the right answer, without realizing how far off they were.

Reikai

"They both failed."

"Baka chose A, Spirit Detective chose B."

"Is it D?" Koenma looked up from their tests.

Kurama sighed, not understanding why this question was so complicated to everybody! "It's C! D would be ok, but C is the best answer!"

"How?" Koenma asked.

"A Woodchuck is an animal, therefore, it can't hold an axe and it can't chuck wood!"

"Oooh!"

The next day at the school

"You both have a negative 10! 1 You didn't get the question right, 2 you didn't put a heading!" Hiei yelled, giving them back their tests.

"I chose B, what about you, Kuwabara?"

"I chose A…"

"The correct answer was C," Kurama told them, all smart like.

"It's not like they know how you get it…" Hiei sighed, spinning around in the big teacher chair.

"A Woodchuck is an animal, therefore, it can't hold an axe and it can't chuck wood," Kurama sighed.

"Ooooooooooh! I get it now!" Yusuke said.

"I do too!" Kuwabara agreed.

The next day at Yusuke and Kuwabara's school

Yusuke was sitting at his desk, mumbling about Keiko forcing him to actually go to class.

Then the teacher announced that they were having a pop quiz. She wrote the question on the board, and told them she wanted a complete heading.

_This all seems oddly familiar,_ Yusuke thought to himself. Then he read the board.

_How much wood could a Woodchuck chuck if a Woodchuck could chuck wood?_

_8_

_16_

_Woodchucks can't chuck wood because they don't have thumbs._

_Not enough information to find the answer._

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. They grinned, then cracked up and couldn't stop laughing.

THE END!

Yusuke and Kuwabara passed the pop quiz the teacher gave them thanks to the brilliant mind of Kurama!

Mei: See? I told you it was retarded… Flame and or or review… So retarded…


End file.
